For You
by ai.hikaru1
Summary: untukmu yang pernah mengisi hidupku, yang mengajarkan padaku tentang cinta dan pengorbanan, untukmu yang pernah mengajarkan padaku sebuah kebahagiaan, dan untukmu yang pernah mengajariku tentang luka,, aku menyayangi kalian,,,,,


**For You**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Main pairing: Naruto x ... (silahkan isi menurut imajinasi sendiri)

An: Hello,,,,,,! Ini bukanlah sebuah cerita dialog, ini hanyalah sebuah rangkaian kata-kata yang sudah lama ada di buku saya, setelah ubah sana sini, saya memutuskan untuk mempublisnya,, : ) selamat membaca,,,,,

*****~A~***~I~*****

 _For you,,,,,,,,,_

 _Aku melihatnya, melihat wajahnya yang terluka karena aku. Sorot matanya yang penuh kepedihan saat menatapku. Sekelam malam yang menaungi. Perih, sangat perih dan sesak yang terasa di hati ini. Aku ingin menangis, namun entah mengapa air mata ini tak bisa mengalir._

 _10 th bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk melupakan. Namun semua tak semudah itu. Rasa itu masih ada dihatimu bahkan semakin berkembang. Aku ingin meraih genggaman tanganmu, namun aku tidak akan pernah bisa. Karena sejak awal aku tau kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama, karena kita berbeda. 10th kita melangkah, melintasi jalan berbeda. Kau menjadikanku alasan dan kekuatanmu untuk melangkah menuju kesuksesanmu. Sedang aku, menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai pegangan._

 _Tiga tahun, aku tidak pernah memberi jawaban padamu akan pernyataanmu. Kamu tidak marah dan tidak pernah membenciku. Bahkan saat aku menjawabnya lewat goresan tangan dan sekuntum bunga edellweiss terselip didalamnya. Kau jadikan itu penyemangat. Aku tau semua itu menyakitkan untukmu. Bahkan saat aku menepis tanganmu yang ingin menggenggam tanganku, kau tetap tersenyum dan tetap berdiri di sampingku._

 _Aku sadar, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menghilangkan eksistensimu dalam hidupku. Kau adalah bagian dalam hidupku._

 _Kamu adalah kenangan dalam malamku. Karena semua kenangan tentangmu terjadi saat langit gelap dan matahari bersembunyi. Tatapan lembutmu kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan yang penuh luka karenaku._

 _Rasa sayang itu ada, tapi aku tidak tau sayang sebagai apa. 10th bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk saling mengenal. Meski hanya sebatas kenal._

 _Dulu kau pernah bercerita padaku tentang suatu tempat disebuah kutub. Tempat yang misterius, dan kamu Ingin sekali pergi kesana. Kau bilang jika suatu saat aku tidak jadi milikmu. Kamu akan kesana dan kembali ke masa lalu untuk mendapatkanku. Itu adalah impianmu._

 _Saat tengah malam, saat malam tak dapat membiusku dalam kegelapannya,kau mainkan musik dengan gitar dan aku mendengarkannya melalui ponsel. Kita berdua berbincang entah untuk berapa lama. Kau tak pernah marah saat aku membangunkanmu tengah malam hanya untuk menemaniku ngobrol._

 _Aku hanya bisa berdoa, di kehidupan yang lain kita bisa bersama, merangkai cerita yang akan berakhir indah, bukan sedih seperti saat ini di kehidupan ini._

 _Oktober 2013_

*****~A~***~I~*****

 _For you,,,,,,_

 _Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini selain pada dirinya. Seorang pemuda yang mampu membuatku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Meski jalinan itu tidak bertahan lebih dari tiga bulan. Bahkan sampai saat ini rasa sayang untuknya masih ada. Dulu dia adalah siang dan malamku. Ikatan kami terjalin melalui organisasi pramuka. Dua tahun kami jalani dalam ikatan persahabatan. Dia adalah cinta pertama untukku._

 _Sosoknya yang humoris dan sedikit berandalan namun baik hati, dan satu hal yang tidak akan aku lupakan, kau yang seorang playboy. Kau mengisi siang dan malamku dengan hal-hal yang indah dan penuh keceriaan. Melangkah bersama menyusuri lereng bukit untuk menuju air terjun. Berlarian di tengah sawah, jalan-jalan tengah malam, dan kebersamaan kita saat berkemah, berbincang berdua ditemani petikan gitar, dan saat kau mengajariku bermain gitar._

 _Salahku yang tak mampu untuk terus mengenggam tanganmu. Bukan karena rasa itu menghilang, tapi karena hati ini yang tak Ingin menyakitimu. Hanya kamu yang mampu menghadirkan sejuta rasa dalam hatiku dalam waktu bersamaan._

 _Hei,,,! taukah kau, bahkan saat ini pun aku masih merindukanmu. Merindukan senyuman dan candaanmu. Sekilas kau mirip dengan salah satu penyanyi di negeri ini, dan aku menyadarinya setelah kita berpisah._

 _Kebersamaan kita adalah sebuah kenangan yang tak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan. Aku tidak pernah bisa menceritakannya lewat tulisan. Karena terlalu indah, juga menyedihkan._

 _"Aishiteru"_

 _Aku mencintaimu dalam kenanganku. Karena kamu hanya hidup dalam kenanganku. Aku selalu berdoa agar suatu saat aku bisa berjumpa lagi denganmu. Namun aku juga berharap, setelah tulisan ini berakhir aku akan melupakanmu, dan aku bisa mengepakkan sayapku, terbang bersama orang yang akan menjadi pendampingku._

 _Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Aku tak ingin lagi menangis saat mengingatmu. Mengingat semua kebersamaan yang pernah kita lewati. Biarlah semua cerita itu terbang bersama semilir angin yang bertiup lembut. Semoga kau selalu bahagia, entah di manapun kamu berada._

 _Oktober 2013_

*****~A~***~I~*****

 _For you,,,,,,,_

 _Kau adalah orang bodoh yang pernah aku kenal. Tapi kau juga adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Orang yang bisa mengerti tentangku dan selalu ada untukku. Bagiku kau adalah kakak yang tidak pernah ku miliki. Ikatan yang kita miliki lebih dari ikatan persahabatan. Kita sudah seperti saudara. Namun tanpa kusadari, aku memiliki arti lain dalam hidupmu._

 _Kau taukan, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa merubah ikatan itu menjadi ikatan cinta. Seberapapun kamu memaksa. Semakin kamu memaksa, aku akan semakin kejam terhadapmu._

 _Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang kakak dan tidak bisa lebih. Kamu adalah orang baik. Seberapa besar aku menyakitimu, kamu tetap berada disisiku. Tetap bertahan menemaniku. Bahkan saat hatiku berpihak pada yang lain, dengan tersenyum kau rengkuh hatiku dan kau satukan dengannya. Kau tak pedulikan sakit hati dalam dirimu. Aku adalah orang yang kejam, tanpa tau luka di hatimu, aku masih memintamu untuk terus berdiri di sisiku._

 _Tiga kali kau menyatakan perasaanmu, tiga kali pula aku menolaknya, dan yang kedua aku melakukan hal yang kejam padamu. Tapi dengan bodohnya kau terus saja ada untukku. Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Sebenarnya hatimu itu terbuat dari apa? Berkali-kali kusakiti kau tetap baik terhadapku. Kau benar-benar bodoh. Atau aku yang bodoh. Karena tak bisa berpaling kepadamu. Haaaaah,,,,,! Kau memang kakak terbaik yang kupunya._

 _Entah berapa tahun kita bersama, dan berapa musim telah kita lewati. Suka dan duka telah kita lewati berdua. Berjalan-jalan, berkemah, merayakan tahun baru, dan masih banyak hal yang telah kita lalui bersama. Dari sekian banyak orang, hanya kamu yang bisa menghadapi sifat keras kepala dan sifat kekanak-kanakanku._

 _Jika suatu saat aku terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi adikmu. Adik kandungmu. Atau kalau tidak aku Ingin meminta pada Tuhan agar diberikan perasaan itu padaku. Sehingga aku bisa membalas perasaanmu._

 _Aku bahagia akhirnya kau dapat menemukan pasangan hidupmu. Yach,,, meski dia tak secerewet aku. Aku berharap kau selalu bahagia. Meski tanpaku. Karena pada akhirnya kita akan memiliki kehidupan sendiri-sendiri. Tapi, sampai kapanpun kau adalah kakak terbaik dalam hidupku._

 _"I love you"_

 _"I love you my brother"_

 _Suatu saat nanti aku ingin bercerita pada anak-anakku, jika aku pernah memiliki kakak sehebat, sekeras kepala, sebaik, sepenyayang dirimu. Kau yang terhebat, terkeras kepala, terbaik yang ada dalam hidupku._

 _" you are is the best brother"_

 _"Aishiteru"_

 _Oktober2013_

*********~~A*I~~*********

 _Kenangan yang tak pernah bisa tergantikan dan tak akan pernah bisa terulang kembali. Tapi aku bahagia pernah mengenal kalian dalam hidupku._

 _Kenangan paling indah bagiku adalah, saat malam menjelang aku duduk bersama sahabat-sahabatku di depan gerbang sekolah, menghadap kearah timur dan menyaksikan bulan purnama penuh yang menggantung di langit ufuk timur. Ditengah kesunyian alam dan belaian angin yang begitu lembut. Saat itulah aku benar-benar bisa merasakan betapa indahnya alam itu._

 _I love it,,,,,,,,_

"End"

Note: ini bukanlah kisah fiksi, tapi apa yang memang pernah terjadi bertahun-tahun silam,, untuk 3 orang yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, tanpa kalian aku tak akan bisa jadi seperti ini,,

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kalian berikan untukku,,, dan maaf jika aku telah menyakiti kalian,,,

Karena mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk kita,,,, aku bahagia pernah mengenal kalian,,,

Good bye,,,,, :)


End file.
